I Want a Fish for My Baby
by Cho Youngie
Summary: Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tengah hamil anak Zhoumi. Ia sedang mengidam ikan laut. Ia meminta pada Wookie karena Zhoumi sedang berada di China. Apakah yaang akan dilakukan Wookie?


**I Want a Fish for My Baby**

Author : Cho Youngie

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

ZhouMi (walaupun Cuma nama)

Kim Ryeowook

Lee Donghae

Happy Reading…^^

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi di Negara Antah Berantah sana. Terlihat seorang namja imut sedang bersenandung ria di dapur dorm Super Junior.

"Iwak peyek…iwak peyek…iwak peyek…" Kira-kira itulah yang disenandungkan namja pendek nan imut dan kurus benama Ryeowook. Yah…apa boleh kata kecintaanya kepada musik membuat ia mengenal bahkan menyukai lagu fenomenal dari Indonesia kita tercinta.

Namja yang sering dipanggil Wookie masih saja bersenandung seraya menggerak-gerakan pinggul dan pundaknya tanpa mengetahui kedatangan magnae mereka yang tidak pernah jauh dari julukan Evil. Tentu saja tidak sekedar julukan, kita bisa bertanya pada leader Super Junior Park Jungsoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Leeteuk. Ia pasti akan berkata

" Percayalah tidak ada boyband lain yang mengingInkan magnae macam Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup jika ingat tingkahnya yang menyebalkan!".Begitulah kira-kira jawabanya, dan hey! hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Oppa, jika Magnae Evil itu mendengar habislah riwayatmu. Oke cukup, kembali kecerita.

Wookie masih saja meliuk-liukan pinggulnya sampai ia merasakan aura mengerikan yang menguar dibalik punggungnya. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding, udara dingin menyergap tubuhnya yang kurus. Perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Ia pun mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

"Hyuuuung—''. Suara rengekan seseorang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Wookie sekarang. Dengan gerakan patah-patah akhirnya Wookie menengokan kepalanya kebelakang. Dan apa yang ia lihat! Seorang namja berambut ikal yang tak kalah manis darinya sedang mengucek matanya dengan imut, bibir merahnya mengerucutdan pipinya yang gempal menambah kadar keimutanya. Dan jangan melupakan piyama baby blue yang masih melekat pada namja evii itu. Wookie terperangah, bagaimana mungkin magnaenya bisa seimut ini saat bangun tidur. Hey! kalian lupa, Magnae kalian bisa terlihat seperti Malaikat ketika ia sedang tidur dan seperti Raja Iblis saat ia sudah bangun.( Mian Kyu Oppa, hehehe ^^v)

" Aigoo kyu, kau mengagetkanku saja". Wookie talah kembali kealam sadarnya.

" Hehehe…". Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu nyengir inosen.

" Hyuuung- , hari ini aku mau makan udang". Rengek Namja Evil dengan puppy eyesnya.

" Mian kyu, tapi hari ini hanya ada nasi goreng untuk sarapan kita."Jawab Wookie seraya meneruskan acara memasaknya.

" Tapi hyuuung- , aku benar-benar ingin udaaang".Kyu beruasha memohon dengan tampang memelasnya dan hal itu membuat Wookie merasa tersaingi keimutanya. Mau tidak mau Wookie jadi ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa sih kok kamu tiba-tiba pengen udang? Biasanya kamu kan selalu menerima masakanku dengan senang hati"

" Habis, katanya Ikan Laut bagus untuk orang hamil hyung. Ikan laut bisa bikin calon bayiku jadi cerdas." Jawab Kyu sambil mengusap perutnya dengan sayang.

" Lhoh memangnya kamu hamil Kyu?" Wookie berhenti dari aktivitas memasaknya dan memandang Kyu heran.

"em!" Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembamnya.

"Kamu kan namja Kyu, mana ada namja bisa hamil. Ada-ada saja." Wookie hanya bisa menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

" Tapi kata Youngie aku sedang hamil anak ZhouMi ge, bahkan sudah tiga bulan". Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dan mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

"MWOO?" Wookie membulatkan matanya tidak percaya .

"ba- bagaimana mungkin?dan siapa itu Youngie?" Tanya wookie masih penasaran.

" Ah, Youngie itu ELF Indonesia Hyung …" Kyuhyun tersenyum jika teringat betapa konyolnya ELF Indonesia yang bernama Youngie itu. Awalnya ia juga tidak percaya dengan dugaan yeoja yang mengaku bernama Youngie itu. Tapi entah bagaimana yeoja MiXian Shiper itu bisa meyakinkan Kyu bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak ZhouMi, namja yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi namjachingunya.

" Memangnya dia seorang Dokter Kyu?" Wookie memastikan.

" Bukan.., dia hanya seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Pendidikan Universitas ternama di Indonesia Hyung..". jawab Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah.

"…".Wookie hanya bisa merutuki kegilaan Magnae Evilnya.

" Dia pasti hanya bercanda Kyu, lagi pula ia hanya seorang Mahasiswa labil. Bisa saja dia bohong" (Author: Wookie oppa…kejam! TAT)

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya."Tapi aku memang merasakan gejalanya Hyung-,lihat perutku yang bertambah bucit ini hyung" Kyuhyun menunjuk perutnya yang agak buncit.

" Itu karena kamu banyak makan Kyu, lagi pula aku tidak pernah melihatmu morning sick."Wookie bersikeras dengan argumennya.

Kyuhyun Merengut sebal. Ya ucapan Hyungnya memang benar, ia tak pernah mual-mual dipagi hari dan sama sekali tak merasakan pergerakan mahluk yang bernama bayi diperutnya. Ah! Jangan-jangan Yeoja itu memang berbohong. Haish Kyu benar-benar bodoh (author: emang,hehehe# Author dibakar SparKyu+ ZhouMi )percaya dengan Youngie itu. Bagaimanapun yeoja itu adalah Mixian Shipper, pasti ia akan menjawab seperti itu untuk menyenagkan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat benar yeoja itu sengat antusias saat mengatakan dirinya hamil anak ZhouMi. Bahkan memilihkan nama untuk bayinya yang ternyata tak ada. Oke lupakan yeoja itu, ia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan yeoja yang bernama Cho Youngie kedalam pelukanya#plak!hehehe. Tentu saja menenggelamkanya kedalam sumur( author kabur kerumah Changmin Oppa). Ia kembali teringat ucapan Wookie. Bagaimanapun ucapan hyungnya itu menyinggungnya. Jadi banyak makan berarti sama saja gendut kan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan predikat gendutnya.

" Aku tidak gendut Hyung!dan aku beneran ngidam udang Hyuuuung-,pokoknya pengen Ikan laut!"Kyuhyun merengek menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan Wookie. Lihat sekarang tingkahnya sudah seperti anak 5 tahun yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya.

" Tapi Kyu-, udang itu bukan ikan lhoo" Wookie menirukan gaya merengek Kyuhyun.

" Pokoknya mau ikan laut!,ikan!" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya,benar benar terlihat imut. Lihatlah pipinya yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Membuat siapa saja ingin mencubit pipinya yang gempal.

" Arraso, arraso …" Wookie memilih mengakhiri perdebatanya dan pergi dari dapurnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut. Entah mau kemana namja kecil itu. Mungkin Ia mau mengambilkan ikan Paus untuk Kyuhyun. Siapa tahu kan?

Setelah beberapa menit Wookie pun kembali kedapur menemui Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia tidak sendirian, Wookie membawa serta Donghae. Entah untuk apa ia membawa Donghae kedapur. Jangan-jangan …

" Kamu pengen Ikan kan Kyu? nih aku kasih ikan". Wookie berkata dengan tampang datarnya seraya menyodorkan Donghae ke depan Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae hanya diam saja diseret oleh Wookie. Donghae masih belum mengerti dengan keadaanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengernyit heran. Dirinya memang menginginkan ikan tapi apa hubunganya dengan Donghae Hyung?

" Apa hubunganya Hae Hyung dengan Ikan, Wookie Hyung?" Kyuhyun menyuarakan kata hatinya.

" Hubunganya?" Wookie balik bertannya." Hae Hyung sama dengan ikan. Kan tadi kamu pengen ikan. Jadi ya ini aku bawaain Ikan dari Mokpo!" Jelas Wookie seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae. Kyuhyun cengo dan tak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae pun tak kalah cengo.

"Masalah selesai kan!" Wookie tersenyum inosen kearah Kyuhyun dan kembali pada aktivitas mamasaknya yang sempat tertunda. Tak lupa Ia melanjutkan senandungnya yang sempat terpotong tadi seraya menggoyangkan pinggulnya " Iwak Peyek…Iwak Peyek…."

END


End file.
